


you're the future

by PiggyWiggy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm new, cos she's queen, inspired by a Lana song, its so fluffy I'm gonna die, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyWiggy/pseuds/PiggyWiggy
Summary: Don't worry babyA ton of fluff because we all need some in our life





	you're the future

_You get ready, you get all dressed up to go nowhere in particular._

"It's right here!" Marinette laughed, grasping her boyfriend's hand and dragging him to the hot chocolate stand. "Since when do we go out to buy drinks at markets?" Adrien chuckled, his eyes softening at the offended look on Marinette's face. "Since this evening, good sir," She answered, grabbing their hot chocolate and leading him to a pastry stall. "How are we supposed to have a picnic without drinks?" Her yellow dress billowed out around her, making her look like a flower. None can compare frankly, Adrien thought, smiling as he watched his girlfriend eye the sweets.

_Back to work or the coffee shop. It don't matter because it's enough._

They sat the blanket down on the grass, the pond reflecting the silver moon upon its glassy surface. They ate their pastries in silence, the sound of the flaky texture crackling making up for the silence. "How was art today?" Adrien asked, sipping his hot chocolate. Marinette groaned, "Ew, it was an utter disaster. I totally messed up on my pastel drawing." A sly smile appeared on Adrien's face. "I guess you would've needed a shoulder to crayon?" Marinette scowled, whacking him on the shoulder. "I hate you." Adrien smiled.

_To be young and in love._

"No, you don't."

_Don't worry, baby._

They looked up, the stars lighting up their eyes, their love hidden in the constellations. Their hands entwined together, just like their hearts.

_Don't worry, baby._

**Author's Note:**

> I think my teeth are gonna rot from how sweet I made this..


End file.
